


Decadent

by ScarletRaven1001



Series: BV Drabble Nights [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BVDN, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, MBVDN, Mature BVDN, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Theme: Food, tpth, vegebul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are two actors whose sizzling chemistry fires up the silver screen. Off-screen, their open hatred of each other has them frozen in a chilling stalemate. Behind closed doors however, they burn with an entirely different, complicated passion.For the April 2019 TPTH Mature BVDN.





	Decadent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my contribution to the April 2019 Mature BVDN over at the TPTH Discord. The theme was "Food". 6 prompts, 300 words each. I mayyyy have gone over the word limit but hehe, I can't help itttt.  
> I hope you like this! Smut ahoy... Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

**Delectable**

“When this is all over…” Vegeta whispered, curling tightly around his beloved, laying a gentle kiss on her head as he valiantly fought the tears standing in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as if to pull her into himself. “I will come back to you. You are… my only home.”

Bulma sniffed, laying a palm on his cheek. “When you go off to war tomorrow… You take my heart with you. I want you back, to return it to me.”

Her tears began to fall, and Vegeta moved, letting his thumbs wipe off the moisture before he kissed her fervently, his breaths hard and uncontrolled by the weight of his emotions.

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips as she sobbed helplessly against him. “And I always will… my Bella.”

Silence…

“And… cut!”

The moment that the Director called the end of the scene, Vegeta pulled back, wringing his hands in undisguised disgust. As he did, Bulma leapt away, lips twisted in disdain as she glared at him.

“I think _someone_ forgot their breath mints today,” Bulma spat before she turned, headed for her dressing room.

“I think _someone_ left her creativity in the trailer,” Vegeta hissed back, irritated at the juvenile taunt.

“Whatever,” she called back, hips swaying deliberately as she sashayed away.

He fumed silently for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to disperse.

He knew her routine, exactly. She would be done with removing her make-up any moment now, and she would then walk out, pointedly facing away from his direction, before making her way to the car.

Oh, he knew her, quite well.

He also knew, first-hand, how delectable her anger could be.

How she would hiss out his name, before she would rip his shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere as she greedily touched his skin.

Bulma stepped out of her trailer, and as he predicted, she walked away, heading for the car park.

He smirked, then moved to follow.

 

 

**A Tiny Bite**

He had always been extremely predictable.

Bulma smirked grimly as his footsteps echoed behind her in the now-empty parking lot. She heard him unlock his SUV, just a few cars away from hers, exactly as she did. They pulled out of the lot simultaneously, headed home.

Being a famous actress was tiring, but as the five-star hotel she was currently staying at loomed closer, she had to admit; the job really had its perks.

She and Vegeta had been acting since they were little. Both made it big in their teens, when they co-starred in a romantic movie that became a major hit, thanks to their sinful compatibility on-screen. Bulma knew that their thousands of shippers all wished for them to be together off-screen, too.

“ _If they only knew,”_ she thought acidly, peering into her rearview mirror, finding the asshole tailing closely behind her.

Soon, they were parking in their respective spaces, walking in deafening silence towards the elevators, where they glared venomously at each other as soon as they were alone.

“Nice of you to wait for me,” she snarled, her anger raging as he simply grinned wickedly.

“I couldn’t very well get started without you,” he answered, his face a smug mask that made her blood positively boil.

“Fuck off,” she growled as the elevator doors slid open, and she stomped away.

She swiped her keycard to unlock her door, and she bristled as she found him there still, holding the door open to let himself in after her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in here?” she asked, turning to him as she dropped her coat onto the nearest armchair. “Think you’re getting lucky tonight?”

He just smirked, dropping his tie onto the floor.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him as he advanced, frustrated to find herself unmoving, waiting for his touch. He moved forward, and Bulma’s heart began to race as he leaned in, his hands holding her arms to her sides. His lips soothed wickedly over her skin before she felt his teeth trail tiny bites along the side of her neck.

 

 

**Guilty Pleasure**

He grinned as she melted into his arms, pliant beneath his touch as nibbled none-too-gently at her skin. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt as she stepped closer, sighing against him as he licked her throat, while he grasped her waist to pull her closer.

She breathed heavily through her mouth as she curled into him, and he pulled away as her head rolled back, eyes closed as she offered her ruby lips to him. He dipped down, slanting his mouth against her, swallowing back a groan of pleasure as her sweetness filled him with overwhelming heat.

His hands journeyed down, playing at the hem of her short dress before he began to bunch it up in his hands, trailing the tips of his fingers up her shivering form as he slowly slid it up her body.

She bit his lip as he palmed her breasts through her bra, and he broke their kiss long enough to pull the dress over her head, leaving her in her lace underwear. He grabbed her hair, his fingers delving into the short blue strands as he pulled her head back, before he again devoured her lips, making her gasp in pleasure as his tongue plundered her mouth.

He stepped forward, nudging her towards the bedroom. She followed, blindly walking backwards as she curled her fists into his shirt, gasping against his mouth as he hauled her up by the waist.

He wrenched his lips from hers as he carefully dropped her down onto the mattress, grinning as she crawled backwards on her elbows until she laid on the center of the bed. She sat up, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, her perfect breasts spilling out for his hungry eyes.

Vegeta licked his lips as he unbuckled his belt, his gaze lustfully roving her glorious body.

She was decadent, with flawless pale skin and sparkling blue eyes, and he knew that she would always be his favorite, secret guilty pleasure.

He pulled his belt and shirt off before he moved down, his hard, bare chest pressing on her soft form.

 

 

**Drizzle**

Bulma shivered; His body was wonderfully perfect against hers. She arched up, rubbing her breasts against his chest, feeling her nipples harden almost painfully as the feel of him aroused her innermost desires, the touch of his fingers fulfilling her most lurid fantasies.

Vegeta flexed his fingers against her, shamelessly tickling her sides, making her squirm as a more powerful shudder racked her. Her legs trembled around his, the thick material of his pants coarse against her sensitive thighs, and she keened delightedly as he pressed down, rubbing her core through their remaining clothing.

His hands travelled her body as his lips drizzled tiny kisses over her chest, ghosting over the puckered tips of her breasts. She moaned when she felt his hot, rough tongue laving upon her nipples,  the sensation making her hands fly up to tangle in his dark, flame-like hair, her thumb running over the sharp widow’s peak above his slanted brows.

She felt him pushing his pants off, a moment before she felt his eager hands grab her panties, carelessly wrenching them until one of her legs was free and it bundled around one knee. She wrapped her legs loosely around him as he slid down, peppering her body with wet kisses, until she felt his hot breaths wash over her lower abdomen.

Vegeta palmed her core for a moment before his finger delved in, making Bulma cry out. She could feel her wetness sliding between her thighs, coating his hand in her unrestrained desire.

“Vegeta!” she groaned as he pumped in and out, and he chuckled darkly against her hot center before his evil little tongue slid out to lick slowly up her slit. She ground herself against him, moaning broken fragments of undecipherable words as she felt her pleasure build, her world full of nothing but the searing heat of his mouth, the incredible feel of his fingers.

He tasted her ruthlessly, and she could do nothing more than hold on, recklessly pulling his hair. She looked down to find his gaze on her, his dark irises piercing her, making her shatter.

 

 

**Perfect Presentation**

He pulled back, arms swiping across his lips, leaving a trail of her delectable wetness along his skin. He let his gaze rove over Bulma, and the sight that greeted his gaze made him grin widely, sending shudders down his spine, making him harden with desire.

She was panting hard, hands holding weakly onto his shoulders as her entire body shook in the wake of her euphoria. Her eyes were clenched tightly, her teeth biting down hard on her lower lip. Her skin was awash with goosebumps and her temple dripped with sweat. He crawled up, deliberately dragging his body along every inch of her that he could reach.

She gasped, her eyes popping open, their stunning sky blue boring deeply into his soul. He could do nothing but stare at her, at her prettily pebbled nipples, at the dark rose blush that covered her from her chest, all the way up to her plump cheeks.

She then lifted her arms to him, offering herself up to him with a bright smile. He nearly reeled back, blinded by her radiance; In that moment, he saw before him the perfect presentation of her body that he craved, while her spirit that he wished to possess beamed through the wondrous light that shined in her eyes.

He moved over her, kissing her deeply, calling out to her stubborn heart in vain. He drank in her essence, while his body surged gently within her, making him pull back with a hiss while she answered him with a sigh.

“Bulma,” he called softly as she hummed in pleasure, her hips moving in sensual circles that made his eyes roll back in need. He began to move, thrusting in and out, gently… slowly… until she mewled in protest, her nails raking sharply across his back as she gasped in increasing need.

“Vegeta… ha-harder,” she panted, her sweet breaths washing over his face. He was helpless against her, and he leaned down to smother her in his kiss again… greedily devouring the tiny bit of her that she let him partake of through her lips.

 

 

**Taste**

Bulma couldn’t help the sharp gasps that spilled from her lips, the desperate moans that escaped her throat as he rode her with gusto. She opened her eyes, finding Vegeta staring hard at her, his lips clenched tight as he breathed in harshly through his nose.

His eyes were narrowed, gazing only at her, and she groaned, clutching him tighter as he moved faster within her core. She could feel his sweat upon her palms as it coated his wide chest and thick arms, making her grip slip slightly as she tried to hold on.

His jaw finally fell open as he let out a heavy gasp, his face twisting in pleasure as she felt his hands grip her tighter. His skin slapped erotically against hers, and she lifted a hand up to hold his face, her lips parted as she tried to breathe in the midst of his assault.

“Vegeta…” she whispered, and he groaned back, burying his face into the crook of her neck as his movements began to lose rhythm.   

His hips twisted sharply, making her scream as the most exquisite ecstasy crashed over her, her arms convulsively tightening around the body of the man who she could only ever experience, but never truly _have._

Sometimes, Bulma wanted more than a taste. But she was no fool.

She remembered how this messed-up affair started.

He pulled her to lie upon his chest, holding her possessively… almost lovingly.

Bulma forced herself to remember that these were nothing more than quick fucks, for as much as they hated each other, their bodies were just as hotly compatible together, as their on-screen personas were.

They knew this, because this physical connection was all that remained of…

_Them…_

Their physical need, the _sex,_ was the last remnant of a past, ill-fated romance.

“Bulma,” he whispered softly, and she closed her eyes, knowing what he was about to say. “Let’s-”

“We will _not_ try again, Vegeta,” she cut him off.

“Why not?” he asked, tightening his hold around her.

“You know why,” she snarled. “You know what you did.”

“As you know what you _didn’t_ do _.”_

She simply closed her eyes, snuggling harder against him, knowing that tomorrow, she would have to go through the same vicious cycle with him again.

For Vegeta was a decadent treat, and if she was not careful, his sweetness will lead to her destruction.

 

 

**_End_ **


End file.
